Algo parecido a un matrimonio
by Shirayuki.hanna
Summary: Rukia va a Karakura después de su separación con Kaien. Se da cuenta que aun guarda la ilusión de enamorarse y formar un familia. Y y no le importa si esa persona no tiene la misma posición de su familia. Pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

Una mujer joven de cabello negro estaba tumbada en su cama, estaba perdida en sus ojos violeta de la joven se cerraban por un lapso largo de tiempo para poder concentrarse mejor. Un suspiro lleno de pesar salio de sus labios color rosa pálido.

''_Todas las personas que se acercan a mi terminan aprovechándose de mi apellido y el dinero de mi familia'_'-esas ideas abundaban en la mente de la joven de 22 años.

Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no notó que un apuesto joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes aguamarina adornados con unas espesas pestañas tocaba la puerta de la alcoba de la joven para llamar su atencion. Al ver el nulo resultado que tuvo entró sin consentimiento y se dejo caer en la cama donde la pelinegra estaba acostada. El brusco movimiento la hizo reaccionar.

-Kaien ¿por que no tocaste la puerta?-pregunto ella serena sin dejar su postura pensativa

-Si lo hice Rukia, pero no se en que estas pensando que no escuchaste-replico el joven

-Lo siento-dijo la ojivioleta mientras se sentaba al lado de el pelinegro

-No te preocupes-dijo con una radiante sonrisa Kaien. Rukia lo observo curiosa, lo conocía desde hace mucho, y nunca lo había visto con una mujer. Era extraño por que era asediado por muchas pero el las rechazaba amablemente.

-Kaien ya tienes 27, ¿por que aún no te has casado?-pregunto Rukia de golpe haciendo que el la volteara a a ver desconcertado por la repentina pregunta.

-Por que no. No recuerdo la ultima vez que salí con una mujer de la cual solo se fijaba en mi por dinero-se quejo el mostrando una mueca de fastidio- ¿por que lo preguntas?-ahora el era el que tenia la curiosidad

-Por que me pasa lo mismo que a ti, pero a diferencia tuya yo si quiero casarme- respondió Rukia bastante seria

-Pues te deseo suerte encontrando a alguien que no le importe tu dinero- el comentario del hombre hizo que la pelinegra le dedicará una mirada indescifrable pero había mucha razón en ella.

-Ya lo encontré-dijo la chica observando la cara de asombro que había puesto su amigo- Eres tu-dijo la chica con decisión lo que asusto un poco Kaien quien trago grueso

-Estas loca-dijo el sin dejar de verla extrañado-''_No cabe duda que estar soltera le afecta_''-pensó el pelinegro.

-No, Tu eres el único con el que puedo casarme, tu tienes una fortuna igual o mayor a la mía, no me interesa tu ni tu apellido por que tan solo con ser una Kuchiki es suficiente. Piénsalo, tanto tu como yo hemos pasado por lo mismo sabemos muy bien lo que es aparentar ya que ninguno de los dos tiene más de tres verdaderos amigos-la explicación de Rukia convencía cada vez más al chico

-Pero ¿y si te llegaras a enamorar de alguien estando ya casada conmigo?-pregunto el titubeante

-Si eso llegará a pasar nos separaríamos. Si por el contrario tu eres el que se enamora ya estando casado haremos exactamente lo mismo. Somos amigos Kaien yo se que no te amo y tu a mi tampoco pero te aprecio y se que es el cariño más sincero que alguien me ha demostrado. Aparte de que seria bueno para las compañías de nuestras familias-explico ella fríamente

-Lo que dices es un poco egoísta. Pero tienes toda la razón-dijo el mientras acariciaba la cabellera de ella- Rukia Shiba-dijo el pensativo pues le gustaba como sonaba el nombre de ella con su apellido. Ella se sonrojo al escuchar eso

-No hagas eso-dijo ella con un poco de rubor

-Si tu fuiste la que sugirió esto-dijo el con una sonrisa- Oh cierto-dijo con sorpresa mientras se levantaba de la cama y se ponia frente a la joven y tomaba su mano delicadamente y se hincaba-Rukia Kuchiki ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo?-dijo el chico haciendo sonrojar a la joven.

Una mujer que pasaba por el cuarto no pudo evitar emitir un chillido de ternura al ver eso

-Hisana-dijo Kaien volteando a la puerta

-Prosigan yo soy feliz viendo-dijo la mujer

-¿Y bien?-pregunto el a Rukia quien estaba tan impresionada que no podía coordinar sus palabras

-Si...claro-por fin pudo pronunciar un poco tardado

* * *

En periódicos, televisión absolutamente en todo se comentaba la gran boda del siglo como muchos le llamaban a aquella celebración. Dos de las más adineradas familias de japón por fin se unirían incluyendo los dos imperios en la industria de la hostelería que pertenecían a cada familia.

La novia no dejaba de verse en el espejo, ese era el día de su boda pero no parecía que fuera, estaba un poco nerviosa por los invitados que habían llegado. Muchas familias habían viajado desde otros países solo para asistir a esa celebración.

En el cuarto donde ella estaba, entró Hisana Kuchiki junto con su Esposo Byakuya Kuchiki hermano mayor de la pelinegra. En las manos este llevaba una pequeña caja.

-Este es un pequeño recuerdo de esté día. Este fue el mismo que uso Hisana en nuestra boda-dijo el hombre mientras le daba la caja a la novia.

-Nii-sama, Hisana. Gracias-dijo ella intentando que las lagrimas no se le escurrieran para no arruinar su maquillaje.

Hisana ayudo a la joven novia colocarse el delicado collar de diamantes.

-Bien, es hora- dijo Hisana terminando de colocárselo.

Rukia estaba realmente encantadora, su cabello estaba recogido con algunos pasadores y el típico mechón que cubría su frente no estaba. Rukia sería llevada hasta el hermoso jardín donde se celebraría la boda y luego la fiesta en el lujoso salón detrás del jardín.

Y habían llegado algunas personas, incluyendo el novio, quien portaba un traje blanco con una corbata roja de doble nudo, el colo blanco del traje resaltaba el cabellos y los ojos color aguamarina de este. También se encontraban los hermanos del novio pues se había quedado huérfano muy joven, Su hermana Kukaku Shiba una mujer alta, delgada de pechos prominentes y cabello negro también poseía unas pestañas espesas, el hermano menor de este era corpulento, tenia un cuerpo cuadrado y ancho con las mismas características en pelo y pestañas de sus hermanos.

Pronto llegaron poco a poco los invitados hasta agotar los mas de 300 asientos. La novia se hizo esperar aun más. Aunque solo media un metro con 45 cm era el centro de atencion, pues curiosamente se veía tan delicada en ese enorme vestido lleno de pequeños y sutiles brillos. Parecía nieve con el resplandor del sol. La marcha nupcial comenzó cuando ella acompañada por su hermano mayor.

Por alguna razón aunque no amaba al novio se sentía feliz de casarse con el. Lo conocía muy bien y sabía que sería la ultima persona que la defraudaría.

**4 AÑOS DESPUES...**

****Rukia estaba haciendo maletas, poco a poco desquitaba su frustración con ellas. Se sentía lastimada. Aunque ella fue la que había dicho aquella tontería de separase si a alguno de los dos se llegaba a enamorar de alguien más. Las lagrimas ya no salían desde hace un mes, lo único que tenia era esa enorme casa para ella sola. Pero tener tanto espacio solo para ella la hacia sentir miserable. Luego de ver su armario vació y más de 5 maletas hechas se sentó sobre una y se dejó llevar por los recuerdos.

_''Ella esperaba a que llegará su esposo, desde hace un tiempo tenían algunos problemas y ella lo notaba un poco distante, no era tonta pero prefería no pensar en eso pues si estaba en ese aprieto nadie más que ella era culpable por haberle dicho que se casarán. _

_El llegó del trabajo, y fue a su cuarto donde su esposa estaba dormida. Le dedico una mirada de ternura y le beso la frente, la acción hizo que la mujer se despertara, su sexto sentido le decía que toda aquella farsa que ella se había creído terminaría pronto. Se sentó en la cama observando a su esposo._

_-Rukia, necesito hablar contigo-dijo el un poco incomodo, ella sintió una enorme y dolorosa punzada en sus adentros. _

_-No me lo digas, ya lo se-dijo ella con una sonrisa llena de dolor- No te preocupes por mi, recuerda que fui yo quien dijo que si tu te llegabas a enamorar de alguien más te daría tu libertad-_

_-Rukia..-no sabia que decir ante ella- Puedes estar segura que no te he engañado con nadie. Pero me enamore de alguien y se que ella no me quiere por mi dinero o mi apellido pues no e lo he dicho aún-dijo el sin dejar de observar Rukia_

_-Te dije que no te preocupes-dijo Rukia mientras se levantaba de aquella cama, tomaba su almohada y se iba a una de las habitaciones de aquella casa. _

_A pocos días del acontecimiento se comenzó el tramite de divorcio''_

Soltó un suspiro al recordar aquello y unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus orbes violetas. Al darse cuenta de eso se limpio rápido y con ayuda de dos sirvientas comenzó a subir sus maletas a su enorme y lujosa camioneta Minivan Honda ultimo modelo en color blanco. Se tomaría unas vacaciones en la ciudad de Karakura. En casa de Yoruichi quien se había casado con un hombre que no tenia tanto dinero como los Shihōin, pero a ella no le había importado y aun así se había casado con el en contra de todo lo que las familias dijeron.

En cierto modo Rukia sentía un poco de celos tanto de Yoruichi como Kaien, pues ambos habían encontrado a personas de las cuales se habían enamorado ciegamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Por fin había llegado a su destino, después de las 3 horas de camino que paso manejando estaba frente a la casa de los Urahara. La pelinegra saco su teléfono y marco una numero.

-Moshi moshi, Yoruichi-san estoy afuera-dijo la mujer, poco después colgó y tan pronto lo hizo de aquella casa salio un mujer de piel morena, ojos dorados y cabello morado, era alta y esbelta.

-Que bueno verte-dijo la mujer con una ligera sonrisa- Pasa, espero que tengas hambre por que hay invitados-dijo le pelimorado

-Igualmente. Y la verdad es que si tengo hambre-dijo la pelinegra mientras seguía a Yoruichi

La casa era amplia y elegante, sin dejar de lado el toque acogedor que le daban los muebles de madera. Los colores que abundaban en aquella casa eran los cafés y naranjas , las paredes eran blancas y había una guía con los colores que hacia juego.

Llegaron al comedor, Aparte de Kisuke Urahara el esposo de Yoruichi quien tenia un aspecto bastante desaliñado pero alegre se encontraban comiendo una pareja de esposos y lo puso notar por que tenían un anillo idéntico.

-Perdón por interrumpir pero tuve que ir por Rukia-se disculpo la morena- Rukia quiero presentarte a los Kurosaki- continuo Yoruichi

-Mucho Gusto soy Rukia Kuchiki-dijo la pelinegra con una pequeña reverencia en dirección a la pareja

-Ellos son Isshin Kurosaki y su esposa Masaki-dijo la mujer morena mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Kisuke

-Cariño, pero si eres muy joven, yo pensé que serías de la misma edad que Yoruichi-san-dijo Masaki, esa mujer tenia un cabello castaño claro precioso y largo aunque se veía de edad madura no dejaba de irradiar con su sonrisa

-Kuchiki-san siéntate-dijo Urahara señalando una silla, la pelinegra se apresuro a sentarse mientras una de las mucamas le servia

-No, Rukia tiene 26, su hermano mayor es de mi edad-dijo la pelimorado

-Escuchaste eso Masaki tiene casi la misma edad que Ichigo-dijo el esposo de Masaki, el tenia el cabello negro y barba, también se veía bastante alegre.

-¿Por cierto por que no vino Ichigo?-pregunto el Rubio volteando a ver a Rukia con una sonrisa

-Se quedo cuidando a Nel-dijo Masaki-Aunque dijo que probablemente nos alcanzaría, pero no le creo-termino de decir.

El tema de la mesa era Ichigo, y la pelinegra se preguntaba ¿quien seria?, aunque tenia la idea de que era hijo de los kurosaki, prefirió no preguntar y después de la mesa Masaki estaba en la sala con Rukia, platicando animadamente mientras Ishin, Yoruichi y Kisuke estaban jugando cartas.

-Rukia ya que eres nueva en la cuidad espero que puedas visitarnos pronto, estaremos felices de recibirte en nuestra casa- dijo la mujer amablemente

-Muchas gracias Masaki-san, es bueno ver personas tan amables-dijo la pelinegra

-Y dime ¿tienes novio?-pregunto la mujer a lo que Rukia solo se puso a pensar en lo que contestaría

-Pues no, no tengo y no quiero saber de nada de eso por un buen rato-dijo la pelinegra con un suspiro

-Pero si eres muy joven ¿por que hablas de esa manera?-pregunto ella con un tono cálido

-Tal vez sea muy joven pero en este preciso momento me estoy divorciando-la joven no pudo evitar bajar el rostro mientras mostraba una sonrisa que demostraba el dolor que sentía al recordar eso, Por impulso Masaki abrazó a Rukia.

La joven sintió el instinto maternal de la mujer dejándose llevar por el abrazo, ella sabia perfectamente que no era así pero en ese momento se sentía tan vacía.

-Lo siento Rukia-chan-dijo la mujer sin dejar de abrazar a la pelinegra.

-No se preocupe Masaki-san-dijo la joven apartándose delicadamente deshaciendo el abrazo

Una vez que el sol se comenzó a poner los Kurosaki se fueron, dejando a solas a los Urahara con Rukia.

-¿que te parecieron esas personas?-pregunto interesada Yoruichi

-Son muy amables-dijo cortante la pelinegra, la respuesta dejo satisfecha a la ojidorado quien sabia que para Rukia era ganancia expresarse a si de personas que acababa de conocer

-Bien, ahora te enseñare donde dormirás, cualquier cosa que necesites puedes informarme-dijo la mayor mientras ambas subían las escaleras hacia las recamaras

El cuarto de Rukia tenia todo lo necesario, y al ver lo diferente que era del suyo se sintió feliz pues lo único que sentía al estar en su casa era dolor por los recuerdos que a cada momento la atormentaban.

Una vez allí recordó que no había bajado las maletas, pero ya era tarde por lo que bajó la menos pesada que contenía lo básico. Por fin pudo tomar un baño para poder relajarse. Ese día era el inicio de un nuevo comienzo pronto la pelinegra se quedó observando su mano, se dio cuenta que aun llevaba el anillo de bodas. Suspiro mientras lo retiraba de su delicado dedo y lo aventaba con fuerza en dirección a la ventana. El anillo salio volando hacia afuera de aquella ventana. Después de salir de bañarse se arropo con una pijama y se dispuso a dormir.

Ese día pudo dormir toda la noche sin tener ninguna pesadilla o pensamiento que la abrumara. Al despertar lo hizo descansada y de buen humor pues se dio cuenta del logro que había obtenido por dormir sin haberse despertado.

Ese día tenia planeado desempacar. Miro su celular para ver la hora, 10:05 A.M, al ver la hora no pudo evitar asustarse, había dormido mucho.

-Bueno recupere el sueño perdido-dijo para si misma la pelinegra que después de cambiarse bajo a buscar a Yoruichi-san quien estaba al teléfono. No quiso molestarla por lo que solo la saludo con la mano.

Fue a la cocina donde una jovencita la atendió

-Rukia-san ¿que desea desayunar?-era un chica de pelo castaño largo amarrado en una coleta

-Cereal-dijo la pelinegra, tenia un enorme antojo de cereal, hace mucho que no comía eso. La joven mucama se sorprendió ante la respuesta de Rukia.

Nuevamente Rukia fue al comedor donde Yoruichi estaba sentada con el teléfono en la mano, solo que lo observaba aburrida.

-Buenos días Yoruichi-dijo Rukia mientras se sentaba en la mesa

-Hola Rukia-dijo la morena

-¿no deberías de ir a trabajar?-pregunto la ojivioleta confusa

-Si pero me da flojera, por eso subí a Soi Fong de puesto y le pagó más-dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-Nunca vas a cambiar-dijo Rukia observándola pues Yoruichi era muy predecible.

Después de desayunar, Rukia se dirigió a su camioneta para poder bajar las maletas de la cajuela, suspiro al ver los vanos intentos por sacarlas pues estaban muy pesadas.

-Te ayudo-escucho una voz detrás de ella, un hombre joven de cabellos naranjas estaba bajando una por una de las maletas, sus brazos eran fuertes. Las cuatro maletas estaban en el piso. La pelinegra estaba perdida observando a su héroe, sus cabellos estaban un poco largos, su piel era bronceada, era delgado y alto pero lo que no pudo evitar observar era su rostro se parecía tanto a..

-Kaien-dijo en un tono muy débil la chica- gracias-dijo reaccionando

-denada ¿las vas a meter a la casa?-pregunto el, ella solo asintió con la cabeza y el de dos en dos las metió. Aunque otra cosa llamo un mas su atencion. Era una pequeña niña que tenia el cabello verde y caminaba detrás de Ichigo como si fuera su sombra.

Adentro de la casa Yoruichi miro al chico que estaba ayudando a Rukia.

- nee Ichigo veo que conociste a Rukia-grito la mujer en forma de saludo, ella vio detrás del chico y vio a la pequeña- veo que traes a Nel contigo-completo la ojidorado, la pequeña al ser mencionada se escondido detrás del pelinaranja.

-¿es tu hija?-pregunto inocentemente la pelinegra haciendo que Ichigo negara con decisión

-Para nada, es hija de Nelliel una vecina y como trabaja mi madre la cuida pero últimamente no se me despega-explico el chico a la pelinegra

La pequeña peliverde tenia una pequeña bolsa y la abrazaba mientras veía con enojo a la pelinegra

-Itzigo ¿quien es ella?-pregunto la pequeña

-Ella es Rukia y eso le pertenece a ella-dijo el pelinernaja respecto a la bolsa que tenia la pequeña, Rukia los miraba con ternura, y no d dejaba de presiar a Ichigo pues el parecido con su casi ex-esposo era evidente a diferencia del pelo, los ojos y las pestañas.

-No esto es de Nel-dijo la pequeña mientras Ichigo le quitaba la bolsa y se la daba Rukia

-Esto te lo manda mi mamá y me dijo que si ¿querías ir a comer a la casa?-pregunto el chico ignorando a la pequeña Nel que estaba haciendo un escandaloso berrinche

-a.. pues iba a desempacar-dijo la joven

-Ella irá dile a Masaki-respondió la mujer de piel morena

La joven solo volteo a ver sorprendida a Yoruichi.

-Bien, entonces te veo al rato Rukia-dijo el pelinaranja tomando en brazos a la pequeña peliverde mientras se iba.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me da mucho gusto que les agrade mi trabajo por que lo hago con mucho amor para ustedes ... Prosigamos.**

Rukia no había dicho ni una palabra, estaba molesta con la pelimorada quien la veía divertida. Estaban ambas sentadas en un mueble de madera frente al televisor que era ignorado por ambas.

-No hay duda de que tu hermano es Byakuya-dijo Yoruichi mientras se ganaba una mirada molesta de esos ojos violetas

-¿como pudiste decirle que si iría?-se quejo en voz alta

-¿por que no?-cuestiono la ojidorado - Lo que necesitas es relajarte Rukia-

-Por que es idéntico a Kaien y cuando lo vi casi me da un infarto... y ahora me mandas a su casa-repuso Rukia sin dejar el tono de molestia

-Rukia... no iras a ver a Ichigo. Iras a ver a los padres de Ichigo-explico la morena haciendo que la pelinegra se sonrojara

-Tu ganas-dijo la Kuchiki mientras se levantaba- Iré a alistarme-anuncio mientras se dirigía a la habitación en la que se quedaba.

Entró y suspiro al ver que su cuarto era un desastre, pues ya había vaciado las maletas pero no había acomodado la ropa en los cajones.

-¿que me pongo?- dijo con fastidio

-Ponte lo que sea Rukia, iras a una comida común y corriente-dijo Yoruichi apareciendo en la puerta recargada en el marco de la puerta- o ¿acaso te quieres arreglar para Ichigo?-la mujer amaba burlarse de ambos Kuchiki, tanto de Byakuya como de Rukia pues siempre tenia la misma reacción.

-claro que no-grito la pelinegra molesta mientras cerraba para azotar la puerta.

La pelimorado bajo nuevamente al mueble donde estaba sentada y comenzó a ver la televisión, ahora si prestando atención. El programa era un dorama que rápidamente la aburrió, tomo el control y comenzó a cambiar y seguir cambiando hasta que paró en un programa de espectáculos (chismes)

''A principios de semana el empresario Kaien Shiba fue captado muy atento con un joven de nombre desconocido. A pocas semanas de enunciar su separación definitiva de la guapa Rukia Kuchiki''-decía una mujer en la televisión mientras se mostraban unas fotos. Yoruichi solo cerro los ojos con resignación

''pobre Rukia''-pensó la pelimorado apagando la televisión.

-No me importa si lo vez, ya lo sabía por eso nos divorciamos-dijo Rukia bajando de las escaleras

-lo se, pero no es posible que vengas aquí para poder olvidarte de eso y que la televisión te recuerde lo que quieres olvidar- explico aburrida la piel morena- Sabes te acompañare a casa de Masaki, estoy aburrida-dijo Yoruichi levantándose del sofá al ver a Rukia ya vestida y arreglada.

-Que bueno por que no se donde es-

Las dos mujeres comenzaron a caminar, eran aproximadamente las dos de la tarde cuando en casa de los Kurosaki se escucho el timbre. Masaki abrio la puerta invitando amablemente a pasar a ambas.

-Pasen por favor-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa

-muchas gracias-la pelinegra agradeció mientras entraba detrás de Yoruichi quien se sentó en la mesa confiadamente, la pelinegra estaba un poco nerviosa

-Rukia-chan pasa a la mesa-dijo Isshin quien la acompaño hasta ella donde ambos tomaron asiento

Ichigo bajaba con Nel en brazos, el pelinaranja pudo notar la presencia de Rukia, quien por accidente alzo la vista topándose con los ojos mieles del pelinaranja, la ojivioleta aparto la vista.

-Veo que si vinieron-dijo el pelinarnaja mientras acomodaba a la pequeña Nel en una periquera(silla alta donde los niños comen)

-Itzigo ella no le agrada a Nel-dijo la pequeña peliverde señalando a Rukia,

-Nel-chan no seas grosera con Rukia-chan-dijo Masaki apenada por el comportamiento de la pequeña

-No se preocupe, a si son los niños-dijo Rukia disimulando su enojo

La comida fue un poco más animada, Rukia se sentía más en confianza estando acompañada de Yoruichi, después de comer todos permanecieron en la mesa pues hubo varias platicas, los ojos violetas de la pelinegra no se despegaban de un enorme cuadro, Evidentemente eran Masaki e Isshin en su boda, Rukia lo miraba con ternura y Masaki se dio cuenta.

-Es solo una foto de hace mucho-comento la señora Kurosaki con un tono interesante

-Me di cuenta, Isshin-san se veía muy bien cuando era joven y usted sigue igual-dijo la chica dedicándole una mirada de ilusión, siempre que conocía un matrimonio duradero, le gustaba escuchar la historia que los unio.

-Llevan 30 años de casados-dijo Yoruichi sorprendiendo a Rukia

-Eso es mucho, yo solo duré 4-se lamentó en voz alta, el comentario de Rukia sorprendió a Ichigo

-¿estuviste casada?-pregunto el extrañado, esa chica se vía muy joven, la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la pelinegra, quien dudo en responder

-Ah...si, hace un mes comenzamos con los tramites de divorcio-respondió ella

-¿A que edad te casaste?-el interés de Ichigo sorprendió a los presentes pues no era normal ver que una mujer captará tanto su atención

-A los 22-el pesar se notaba en la voz de Rukia

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a platicar fluidamente, Los tres adultos pasaron a la pequeña sala de estar de los Kurosaki dejando al pelinaranja con la pelinegra, Nel solo los observaba.

-Itzigo, llevame al parque-grito la pequeña interrumpiendo la platica,

-Nel, es muy temprano-dijo Ichigo seriamente

-Itzigo ¡Quiero ir al parque!-grito la pequeña en un pequeño berrinche, el pelinaranja solo suspiro, no quería soportar un berrinche más de la pequeña

-Ichigo llévala al parque y dile a Rukia-chan si va contigo-dijo Masaki con una sonrisa.

El pelinaranja bajo a la ojigris de la sillita y la tomo en sus brazos, mientras la pequeña le decía algo al oído, el ojimiel no pudo evitar reírse.

-Nel deja de decir tonteras y mejor vamos al parque-dijo el pelinarana a la pequeña ojigris, a la niña se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar eso- Rukia ¿nos acompañas?-pregunto Ichigo.

-hpm...si-dijo un poco dudosa la pelinegra, Yoruichi al ver la actitud de Rukia sonrió satisfecha.

-Regresamos en un rato-se limito a decir Ichigo mientras salia de su casa seguido de Rukia. Ambos caminaban a un lado del otro, aunque la pelinegra ibas distante y con la mirada perdida pues el ver al pelinaranja con la pequeña en brazos no pudo evitar pensar en la bonita familia que hubiera formado con Kaien.

-Llegamos- exclamó el ojimiel y eso fue lo que saco a Rukia de sus pensamientos. Para el pelinarnaja fue evidente que la mujer estaba aun más callada.

-Itzigo bájame-grito la pequeña con ansiedad pues al ver los columpios desocupados quiso llegar lo más pronto posible a jugar. Rukia y su acompañante se sentaron en una banca de aquel parque mientras observaban jugar a Nell.

-Desde que salimos note que estas pensativa-comento el chico causando que la joven riera con tristeza

-Solo pensaba en que mi vida cambio muy rápidamente-y era cierto, hasta hace poco más de un mes ella estaba casada y ahora en tramite de divorcio.

-¿enserio te casaste a los 22?-pregunto con curiosidad de sobra el pelinaranja, por más que pensaba en tratar de entender el matrimonio no lo lograba y ver a las parejas separarse solo hacia que el lo entendiera menos.

-Si y se que tal vez suena raro para ti. Pero si en tu vida abundan las sonrisas falsas cuando llega alguien que te muestras más sinceridad que los demás te confundes por que no es a lo que estas acostumbrado y eso me pasó a mi-dijo ella con un tono de voz muy bajo, como si no quisiera que el la escuchara

-y tienes razón no te entiendo- respondió el sinceramente

-¿alguna vez has durado más de seis meses con alguien?-pregunto Rukia

-No, estudie medicina por lo que cuando tenia novia no podía dedicarles mucho tiempo y por esa razón ellas terminaban cansándose y me dejaban-la sinceridad de Ichigo era sorprendente para Rukia

-Bueno es comprensible, cuando Kaien no me ponía atencion por estar preparando las juntas con los ejecutivos yo me ponía insoportable-ese comentario de Rukia salio por la confianza que sentía al platicar con el pelinaranja

-No hagas esos comentarios, si realmente te duele recordarlo evita lastimarte a ti misma-dijo el severamente y Rukia se sorprendio al escucharlo- Pero te diré algo, fue muy tonto al dejarte- el ojimiel dedico una tierna mirada a la ojivioleta quien lo miraba sorprendida.

-MAMI-grito la pequeña peliverde saltando del columpio mientras corría a recibir a una mujer de muy buen cuerpo, alta de cabello del mismo tono que la pequeña a diferencia del largo pues lo tenia hasta la cintura, una cara bastante bonita sin dejar de lado sus atributos femeninos. Vestía una falda y un saco negro con una blusa de color blanco.

-Nel-chan-grito la mujer abrasando a su pequeña hija.

Esa escena la miraba Rukia atenta, y su mirada se concentro en la mujer.

-La he visto antes-dijo sin dejar de observarla

La mujer quien tenia a su hija en brazos se dirigió hacia el pelinaranja

-Gracias Ichigo por cuidar a Nel-chan-dijo la mujer quien no pudo disimular mirar a Rukia y sorprenderse

-No hay de que. Nelliel quiero presentarte a Rukia acaba de llegar a Karakura-presentaba el pelinarnaja cuando fue interrumpido por la peliverde

-Claro que se quien es, Kuchiki-san mucho gusto-dijo amablemente la mujer de cabello verde sorprendiendo tanto al pelinarnaja como a la pelinegra.

Después de eso la mujer se llevo a su hija y ambos regresaron a casa de los Kurosaki donde no duro mucho antes de retirarse a casa junto con Yoruichi. Pero la imagen de Nelliel no se borraba de la mente de Rukia. Sabia que la había visto antes pero no recordaba donde.

En su cuarto, antes de conciliar el sueño seguía intentando recordar donde había visto a la voluptuosa peliverde. Sin éxito termino por dormirse.


	4. Chapter 4

Habían pasado un mes de la comida en casa de los Kurosaki. Desde entonces Rukia los visitaba diario normalmente llevaba algún postre como obsequio para la familia. Le encantaba platicar con Masaki, aquella mujer era como una madre para ella y la hacia sentir en casa ambas se habían tomado un cierto cariño. La pequeña Nel ya no rechazaba a la ojivioleta aunque tampoco le agradaba por que sentía que le robaba a Ichigo. El pelinarnaja ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de la pelinegra en su casa y que su madre lo ignorara completamente por estar con la ojivioleta.

El pelinarnaja despertaba, sus ojos mieles aún reflejaban sueño, volteo a ver el reloj. Era tarde pero era domingo, el único día que podía disfrutar sin preocuparse por ir a trabajar. Aunque donde trabajaba era la clínica de su padre que estaba al lado de su casa sentía como si los domingos desconociera ese lugar.

Ichigo termino por tumbarse nuevamente a la cama..._al cerrarse los ojos del pelinaranja la imagen de Rukia inundo su mente, una imagen tras otra, la veía sonriendo, con expresión seria, confusa. La voz de Rukia se comenzó a escuchar pronunciando el nombre de ''Ichigo'',_.Nuevamente se levanto el ojimiel, mientras sacudía la cabeza.

-''Por que no puedo sacármela de la cabeza''-se quejo mentalmente el joven adulto-''Desde que la vi, quede impactado con su mirada, aquellos ojos violetas absorbieron mi mente y no puedo dejar de pensar en ellos. La hermosa piel blanca, su dulce voz...que mierda estoy pensando-los pensamientos del ojimiel se volvían conflictivos.

-Es tan estúpido pensar en ella, ha dejado en claro que no le interesa saber mas de hombres-se dijo a si mismo mientras se levantaba definitivamente de su cama, y desganado se dirigía a tomar una ducha

* * *

Era temprano, aproximadamente las 11 de la mañana y Rukia se encontraba en su habitación, estaba hablando por teléfono, al parecer con su abogada. El tramite legal del divorcio había concluido y ahora era una mujer libre, aunque eso no le importaba mucho ya que solo era un papel. La llamada se termino y la ojivioleta suspiro aliviada.

-''Bueno al menos esto me deja más tranquila y ya no me tengo que preocupar''-pensó la mujer mientras se dirigía al jardín de los Urahara, claro ''pequeño'' en comparación al de las mansiones a las que estaba acostumbrada.

-¿Rukia hay noticias nuevas?-preguntó Yoruichi, observando la cara de alivio de Rukia.

-bueno ya es oficial mi divorcio pero creo que lo viste primero en ese programa donde ventilan la vida de medio mundo-dijo con ironía la pelinegra

-Estas loca, pero me alegra verte tan poco afectada a comparación de cuando llegaste aquí-la ojidorado sabia que la reacción de Rukia no era casualidad solo que ahora tenia distracciones.

-Es normal, lo pensé mucho pero creo que fue lo mejor-comento Rukia quien mantenía su rostro sereno.

-no lo se, pero estoy segura que Byakuya esta feliz por haberse desecho de su cuñado-dijo la pelimorado entre risillas.

El timbre sonó una, y otra vez, una mujer Rubia de larga cabellera y cuerpo escultural sin mencionar los hermosos ojos azul grisáceo tocaba el timbre frenéticamente. Yoruichi se apresuro a abrir la puerta.

-A si que eras tu la loca que pensaba que estoy sorda-comento con su notable ironía la pelimorado haciendo pasar a la rubia quien parecía haber salido del mismo infierno por lo enojada que estaba.

-Matsumoto ¿que haces aquí?-pregunto la pelinegra bastante sorprendida ya que no se imaginaba tener a aquella mujer y menos con el humor que parecía tener.

-Rukia, ¡cállate!-exigió bastante molesta Matsumoto- Siempre haces lo mismo, me enteré por Gin que tu y Kaien se estaban divorciando. Soy tu amiga Rukia esperaba que esta vez fuera diferente ¿crees que eres la mujer maravilla para poder superar ese tipo de problemas sola?-realmente estaba molesta y la pelinegra se sorprendió de aquellas palabras. Jamás espero eso, que una amiga algo cercana llegara a buscarla a una pequeña cuidad lejos de la capital, solo para reñgañarla. La pelinegra sabia que Ranguiku Matsumoto realmente estaba preocupada.

-Lo siento Ran, no espere que te sintieras así al no contarte, pero quiero que comprendas y te pongas en mi lugar-dijo la pelinegra serena viendo a su amiga, intentando calmarla y hacerle saber como se sentia

-Solo quería ver si estabas bien, ya conocí a la futura señora Shiba y créeme que me dio tanta rabia- comento nuevamente la rubia, pero al ver a la pelinegra no dudo en darle un abrazo- me alegra que estés bien Rukia-

-Me parece muy conmovedor el que te preocuparas por ella pero no debiste-hablo Yoruichi quien era espectadora

-Tu siempre actuando como una madre-comento cariñosamente Matsumoto

-No lo decía por eso, Rukia tiene un prospecto y es normal que no le importe la vida de Kaien-la reacción de la rubia fue ver a la ojivioleta sorprendida y Rukia lo estaba aún más hasta que se dio cuenta de ''quien'' hablaba Yoruichi

-Ichigo es solo un amigo-grito Rukia

-Yo jamás dije Ichigo, pero creo que te gusta tanto que hasta lo alucinas-la pelinegra había caído nuevamente en una broma de la pelimorado haciendo que la ojigris riera estrepitosamente

-No te conocía ese lado-hablo Matsumoto guiñando un ojo a la ojidorado sin aguantarse la risa.

-Son dos contra mi-refunfuño Rukia molesta, pero fue inútil las dos mujeres altas continuaban riéndose y hablando tonterías al respecto-Me voy-se digno la Kuchiki a salir de la casa de Yoruichi y dirigirse al segundo lugar donde pasaba más tiempo.

Cuando se cerro la puerta Matsumoto paro en seco e intentaba ir por Rukia,cuando fue detenida por la morena de ojos dorados.

-Déjala, la alcanzaremos en media hora, aprovecha ese tiempo para ponerme al corriente de como va todo en Tokio-dijo Yoruichi mientras tomaba asiento y Matsumoto la seguía.

Rukia caminaba molesta, recordando a sus dos amigas burlándose de ella. Agradecía que la casa de los Kurosaki estuviera cerca, por alguna razón le dolían sus pies si caminaba mucho.

* * *

Masaki, hacia el desayuno para su hijo cuando vio entrar a su casa una pequeña figura que supo identificar inmediatamente.

-Rukia-chan. Que bueno verte-saludo la mujer con el sarten en la mano. El aroma de la comida era delicioso y Rukia sintió un poco de hambre al sentir el exquisito aroma.

-huele muy bien-dijo la mujer dejándose llevar por el olor.

-Muy bien entonces acompaña a Ichigo a comer-dijo la mujer poniendo dos platos en la mesa

-Oh, no como cree, estoy bien así-mintió pero no duro mucho pues se escucho su estomago pidiendo comida

-Eso es un si, así que siéntate Rukia o me enojare-dijo Masaki intentando parecer severa

-Es mejor que le hagas caso-dijo Ichigo detrás de ella -no querrás que se enoje mi madre-dijo Ichigo acomodando la silla para que Rukia se sentará una vez que ella se sentó el lo hizo al lado de la pelinegra.

Masaki no pudo evitar sentirse feliz al ver a ambos sentados juntos mientras desayunaban y platicaban.

Poco despues llego Nelliel con Nel en brazos, la pequeña se despedía de ella cuando llegaron Yoruichi y Matsumoto. La Rubia no le quito en ningún momento la vista a Nelliel, la peliverde se puso nerviosa y salio de aquella casa lo más rápido que pudo.

-Matsumoto ¿que te pasa?-pregunto Rukia al ver la reacción de la rubia al ver a la peliverde.

-¿acaso no la recuerdas?-pregunto Matsumoto Ranguiku, la pelinegra solo nego con la cabeza- Es la exnovia de Grimmjow Jeaggerjaques- al escuchar eso Rukia se puso a recordar y darse cuenta que tenia razón.

-Ahora veo por que se me hacia conocida-dijo Rukia pensativa mientras le dedicaba una mirada a la pequeña Nel.

-Yoruichi, que bueno verte-saludo Masaki con su consecuente sonrisa

-Hola, te presento a Ranguiku Matsumoto- dijo la pelimorado presentando a ambas

-Mucho gusto Masaki-san- dijo la ojiazul, al ver a la mesa se dio cuenta de la presencia de su amiga y que estaba acompañada de un joven pelinarnaja. Una sonrisa malévola se formo en su rostro y no pudo desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa

- Tu debes ser Ichigo he oído de Rukia mucho de ti-comento deliberadamente Matsumoto haciendo que el ojimiel se atorara con la comida y se pusiera rojo, seguido de la pelinegra quien también tiño sus mejillas.

-Miren nada mas, se acaban de ruborizar ambos-se burlo Yoruichi causando la risa de Masaki y las carcajadas de Matsumoto.

-No es cierto, no te he hablado desde hace poco más de un mes- grito la pelinegra con rubor

-Rukia, no lo niegues-repuso la rubia voluptuosa con un tono que molesto a la pelinegra

-Están locas, déjanos desayunar en paz-dijo con fastidio Rukia, quien no se dio cuenta que había pluralizado la oración.

-Yo tambien, quielo comel-exigio la pequeña peliverde causando sorpresa en todos en la sala pues se habian olvidado de la presencia de la niña.

* * *

Mientras tanto Nelliel caminaba, un poco alterada.

-''**No puedo creer que esa mujer me haya reconocido''**-se lamento mientras eguia su camino- ''**Maldito Grimmjow si no fuera por el mi vida seria tan buena como lo era antes,pero no me arrepiento de nada pues gracias a eso tengo a mi hermosa pequeña''.**


	5. Chapter 5

_''Al parecer el convenio Kuchiki-Shiba se rompe, ambas cadenas Hoteleras, los dos grandes imperios nuevamente se separan. Al parecer debido a que el matrimonio de Rukia Kuchiki y Kaien Shiba se ha roto. Lo mismo que esta pasando con las cadenas hoteleras antes mencionadas. Esta acción se vio iniciada por la cabeza de la familia Kuchiki quien no dio declaraciones ante lo sucedido, mientras Kaien solo se limitó a decir que era normal la acción del Empresario Byakuya''-_Se escuchaba en la televisión, un pelinaranja estaba atento a la noticia.

''_¿Como,alguien puede haber dejado a Rukia?, el tiempo que la llevo de conocer me ha cautivado, desde todos los puntos de vista es perfecta, me da rabia solo de recordar las veces en las que la enana recuerda algo doloroso y baja la mirad por culpa de ese maldito'_'-se dijo mentalmente Ichigo mientras le dedicaba un golpe ala mesa con el puño. Era una rabia inmensa de solo pensar que aquel hombre la tuvo y la dejo ir, mientras que el no es capaz si quiera de sacarle mucha platica sobre ella misma. Se sentía bien al verla llegar y entrar a su casa para platicar con su madre y pasar la tarde.

Un suspiro salio del pelinaranja, pues el teléfono había comenzado a sonar y al estar solo en casa debía de levantarse a contestarlo.

-Moshi, moshi-dijo el con un poco de fastidio, desde hace unos días se sentía desganado

-Ichigo, soy Rukia-dijo la chica del otro lado del teléfono, el pelinaranja al escuchar aquella voz no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara

-A si dime ¿que se te ofrece?-pregunto el intentando sonar indiferente

-Veras, Matsumoto quiere ir a un bar en la noche, pero no quiero ir sola con ella ¿quieres venir con nosotras?-dijo la chica, la propuesta era perfecta e Ichigo lo sabia por lo que no podía negarse.

-Bien, ya que mis padres no están y no tengo nada que hacer las acompañare-dijo el sereno, aunque por dentro se sentía feliz. Aunque Matsumoto era algo molesta lo que importaba era estar al lado de Rukia.

-Perfecto, pasamos por ti a las 8, si es obvio que no están ya que se fueron con Yoruichi y Urahara-san. Nos vemos -dijo la pelinegra mientras colgaba.

Se sintió algo atraído por la pelinegra desde que la vio, y la ha visto en tantas diferentes facetas que realmente sus ojos violeta lo han cautivado. Pero al parecer ella no esta interesada en nadie.

* * *

Rukia colgó el teléfono, al parecer estaba algo enojada por la mueca que acababa de hacer y no era para menos, Matsutomo estaba frente a ella con un gesto de picardía.

-Oh Rukia, eso de invitar a un chico a salir jamás pensé que lo hicieras-dijo burlonamente la rubia

-No lo invite a salir, lo invite a ir con nosotras-se defendió la pelinegra- aparte yo también necesito distraerme-repuso Rukia mientras veía directamente a los ojos a su amiga.

-Es bueno escucharte hablar así-dijo feliz la ojigris, sinceramente estaba realmente feliz de ver que Rukia dejaba ese cascarón y por una vez en mucho tiempo pensaba en divertirse

-Son las seis, pero tengo hambre-se quejó la ojivioleta frotando su estomago

-Ya no me sorprende Rukia, últimamente te da hambre por todo- ninguna le dio mucha importancia al hambre repentina de la Kuchiki y prosiguieron a alistarse. Sin antes calamar el hambre de la pelinegra.

Por alguna razón una parte de la ojivioleta se sentía nerviosa mientras la otra solo quería salir y olvidarse de todo lo que estaba pasando. Suspiro intentando contener sus ansias. Se metió a bañar, con agua tibia. Se relajo con el contacto con el agua tibia. Casi podía dormirse de lo relajada que se sentía. Pronto su mente se hizo un remolino y comenzó a recordar a Kaien, unas cuantas lagrimas cayeron, pero mostró su fortaleza y las seco rápidamente. Espero unos minuto y salio del baño.

Se puso una bata de baño y fue a su armario a ver que se pondría. Un ligero y sencillo vestido negro, la falda tenia vuelo pero le llegaba a las rodillas. Se lo probo y se llevo una pequeña gran sorpresa, su vestido cerró con dificultad. Algo que la dejó confundida.

Su cabello negro, corto era realmente sedoso por lo que no necesitaba arreglarlo mucho. y su blanca piel era embellecida por unos ligeros toques de maquillaje.

-Rukia, apresúrate-dijo Matsumoto entrando para ayudar a la pelinegra

-Me agrada verte con ese aspecto- dijo con una sonrisa la rubia que apenas y entraba con la puerta, quien vestía un pantalón entubado, con rayas verticales, negras y blancas y una blusa de vestir negra que estilizaban su figura, con unos botines del mismo color

-Es que no salgo desde hace años, aparte tu también tienes que divertirte-dijo ella

-Si, lo que yo pienso es que te vestiste para la ocasión y por que ira Ichigo-quiso molestar a Rukia

-No, realmente no aria algo así. Ichigo es un buen chico pero solo eso y aunque me gustara, que no es así, no creo que se lo dijera-dijo la pelinegra convencida de lo que decía

-Rukia el amor no se dice, se demuestra y mejor apresurémonos-la rubia tenia razón, al decirle eso.

Pronto las mujeres salieron en la camioneta de la pelinegra, quien conducía era Matsumoto, ya que Rukia no quería manejar, quería olvidarse de todo, ella iba sentada en el asiento del copiloto. Pronto llegaron a la casa de los Kurosaki y la rubia comenzó a tocar deliberadamente el claxon.

El pelinaranja salio por la puerta, llevaba una camisa morada que se le ceñía a su torso tonificado y unos jeans, llevaba zapatos de vestir. Rukia quedó sorprendida, parecía un modelo de alguna revista. un ligero rubor se presento en los pómulos de la joven, pero no duró mucho y sacudió su cabeza para que esos pensamientos desaparecieran.

Matsumoto bajo los vidrios de la camioneta,señalando la parte trasera. Ichigo iría en los asientos traseros.

-Se ven muy bien-dijo el intentando sonar cordial, pero lo único que consiguió fue que la ojigris molestará a Rukia todo el camino hacia el bar.

Cuando llegaron, tomaron una mesa cerca de la barra, Rukia fue la primera en pedir un trago. El pelinaranja solo observaba por que no le gustaba ni tomar ni fumar. El era el conductor designado para cuando acabara la noche. La rubia fue a la barra y se desapareció.

Ichigo observaba a Rukia, y lo rápido que bebía, uno tras otro como si fuera agua. No se veía para nada bien, después de muchos tragos más y más de dos horas en el bar la pelinegra paró. Alejó la copa de ella y cerro sus ojos, pasó algo que sorprendio al ojimiel. Los ojos de Rukia comenzaron a gotear, pequeñas y cristalinas lagrimas salían poco a poco deslizándose por la blanca y sedosa piel de Rukia.

Algunos jimoteos salían de la ojivioleta,Ichigo solo se limitaba a observarla, se veía tan frágil que ya no aguantó más. Se levanto y fue al lado de ella, la pelinegra recostó su cabeza en el pecho del chico. El estaba parado, ella sentada en una periquera. Las lagrimas no paraban, y las pequeña y blancas manos de la Kuchiki sujetaron la camisa de Ichigo.

-¿que tienes Rukia?-pregunto el con tono dulce y a la vez angustiado,

-No lo se, me siento mareada..quiero irme, no fue buena idea. Aun tengo recuerdos de el y me molesta-después de terminar la oración las lagrimas salían aun más continuas.

-No olvidaras a alguien con alcohol, es mejor que nos vayamos. Buscare a Matsumoto-dijo el, pero a darse la vuelta ella se aferro a la mano de el

-Ichigo, no te vayas-dijo ella aun con los ojos llorosos y al parecer nada sobria.

-Iré por tu amiga, que debe de estar peor que tu-repuso el

-Matsumoto, ya se fue-dijo ella viéndolo directamente a los ojos, el alcohol había hecho que la pupilas de Rukia se dilataran por lo que hacia que se viera aun más hermosa, Ichigo se perdió en aquellos mares violetas.

-¿como lo...?-preguntaba cuando fue detenido por Rukia quien le mostró un mensaje de la rubia diciendo

_''Te amo, pero ya estoy en casa, estaba aburrida y si me ponía borracha podría hacer algo lo cual yo no me perdonara y menos Gin PD. tome un taxi'__'_

_-_Bien, entonces vamos, te llevare a tu casa-dijo el ayudando a bajar de la silla y hasta camina por que la pelinegra se tambaleaba. una mano de el estaba en la cintura de ella evitando que se fuera a caer.

Ichigo ayudo a Rukia a subirse a la camioneta y abrocho el cinturón de seguridad. Por un momento sus miradas se conectaron nuevamente y el desvió la vista, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba tan rápido que podría detenerse sin avisar. El pelinaranja prendió la camioneta y comenzó a manejar. Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando un quejido lo saco violentamente de estos.

-Du..duele..me duele y mucho-se quejo la peliengra llevándose las manos al vientre. Lo que asusto a Ichigo. El era doctor pero pueden haber mil cosas que pueden ocasionar un dolor en el vientre.

-Rukia-dijo e un poco asustado al al ver la muesca de dolor en la joven

-Ichigo, duele-dijo debilmente la chica de ojos violeta. El pelinaranja no sabia que hacer hasta que saco su celular, pero primero estaciono la camioneta en la orilla de la calle.

-Ishida-dijo exaltado Ichigo al llamar por teléfono- ¿Aun estas en el hospital de tu padre?-pregunto con bastante preocupación, aunque algo de alivio se vio reflejado en su cara cuando la respuesta de su amigo fue positiva.

Como alma que se la lleva el diablo Ichigo manejo hasta el hospital Ishida. Donde Uryu el chico a quien le había marcado ya lo estaba esperando. El pelinarnaja llevaba a Rukia en brazos, casi inconsciente por el alto consumo de alcohol que tenia.

-necesitamos una silla de ruedas-grito el chico de cabello azulado y gafas quien portaba una bata blanca de medico. Pronto unas enfermeras se movilizaron y pusieron a la chica en la silla

-Tiene dolor abdominal y fue espontaneo, tal vez por que tomo mucho...-estaba hablando Ichigo cuando fue parado en seco por su amigo

-Ichigo le haré unas pruebas, pues tengo una sospecha, pero antes que nada llena un formulario con nombre y datos de la paciente-ordenó el hombre de lentes

-¿quieres decir que es malo?-pregunto exaltado

-Ichigo, eres doctor, así que sabes que no sabremos exactamente que es lo que tiene esa chica hasta que veamos los resultados de los exámenes.


	6. Chapter 6

Matsumoto,esperaba despierta a su amiga, observando continuamente el reloj, los minutos pasaban rápidamente y comenzó a desesperarse por lo que marco al celular de la pelinegra. Pero no contestaba.

-Maldita sea y no tengo el celular de Ichigo- maldijo la rubia en un suspiro. Estaba sentada en la sala esperando que regresara la pelinegra cuando se escucho llegar un carro, las voces de Yoruichi y Kisuke Urahara resonaban.

Habían llegado. La primera en entrar fue la pelimorado quien encendió las luces y se llevo una sorpresa al ver a la rubia sentada en la sala con cara de preocupación. Enseguida Urahara entro y tuvo una reacción similar a la de su esposa.

-Ranguiku-san ¿que haces levantada a la una de la mañana?-pregunto Kisuke

-Espero a Rukia-se limito a decir mientras nuevamente los ojos de ella se posaban en el reloj.

-¿Como que esperas a Rukia?-pregunto seriamente Yoruichi

-Bien, es que no contesta su celular...-estaba explicando cuando la ojigris cuando la interrumpió Yoruichi

-¿a donde fue?-pregunto con preocupación la ojidorado. Después de una larga explicación con lujo de detalle por parte de Matsumoto,Kisuke llamaba por teléfono a Ichigo.

* * *

El ojimiel estaba en espera de noticias por parte de Ishida. Estaba preocupado y por más que quería calmarse no podía hacerlo. Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Contesto rápidamente y se dio cuenta de que era Urahara preguntando donde estaban. El solo le dijo que estaban en el hospital por que Rukia tuvo un intenso dolor en el rubio estaba más tranquilo con aquella noticia por lo que solo pidió la dirección de aquel hospital y colgó.

Ichigo solo suspiro sin darse cuenta que una enfermera lo estaba buscando.

-Señor, su esposa esta mejor. Solo que esta dormida, el doctor Ishida dijo que tendría que quedarse por esta noche por que presenta un cuadro de deshidratación. -La enfermera lo dijo muy amablemente

-¿Puedo verla?-pregunto el, sintió una inmensa felicidad cuando aquella enfermera se había referido a Rukia como su esposa

-Claro, sigame-dijo la enfermera mostrando la habitación. Ishida estaba afuera esperando al pelinaranja. -Es donde está el doctor- la enfermera guardo distancia para luego retirarse.

Ichigo siguió su camino hasta su amigo.

-Tiene un cuadro de deshidratación por que vomito al menos 4 veces. Y ahora esta agotada- el peliazul de lentes observaba el alivio de Ichigo ante esa declaración- Pero no es todo al parecer hay otra cosa, pero no se si decírselo a ella primero,o a ti-la voz del peliazul irrito al Kurosaki

-Solo dilo-dijo molesto el pelinaranja

-Esta chica esta embarazada y tiene aproximadamente 23 semanas y el dolor que sintió fue un intento de aborto por lo que tendrá que estar en reposo- solto de golpe Ishida. Lo que alcanzó a escuchar el pelinaranja, después de eso el tiempo se congelo para el. Sintió como un pequeño infarto y como su estomago se apretujaba y le era un poco más difícil respirar.

-¿es enserio?-pregunto sin creer del todo el diagnostico

-Toma, puedes verlo-dijo el peliazul dándole los resultados para que los rectificara por si solo- por cierto puedes entrar-Uryu abrió la puerta

Ichigo no tuvo más opción que entrar, tenia los resultados en la mano pero confiaba en Ishida por lo que no era necesario verlos y torturarse solo. Cuando entro Rukia estaba en la cama de aquella habitación de hospital. Estaba completamente dormida, tenia un gesto de paz, a pesar de que estaba conectada a un suero. Se veía tan hermosa con esa paz en su rostro.

El ojimiel se sentó en el mueble que estaba al lado de la cama y no dejo de observan por un segundo a la pelinegra. Al verla sentía como el nudo que se había hecho en su estomago desaparecía.

Pronto en la puerta se aparecieron tres sombras que por las voces de preocupación supo quienes levanto de golpe para ir a callarlos antes de que despertaran a Rukia.

En el pasillo estaban Yoruichi, Kisuke y Matsumoto en pijama hecha un caos pues las lagrimas en ella no paraban de salir.

-Ella está mejor-dijo Ichigo captando la atención de aquellos tres.

-Es bueno escucharlo-dijo Yoruichi muy sinceramente-

-Ru..Rukia ¿esta bien?-preguntó la rubia gimoteando y con lagrimas cayendo de su rostro

-Si, Matsumoto-san, Rukia esta bien, pueden verla pero en silencio- dijo Ichigo mostrando le la recamara de la pelinegra. Matsumoto al verla dejo de llorar y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, pero decidió no entrar por que no quería despertarla. Los Urahara de igual manera la vieron de lejos por el mismo motivo.

-Bien Ichigo, buen trabajo veo que esta en buena manos por lo que no tenemos que preocuparnos, Matsumoto y yo vendremos mañana temprano con ropa para Rukia-dijo Yoruichi

-Antes de que se vayan necesito hablar a solas con Matsumoto-dijo el pelinaranja

-Bien, te esperamos en la sala de espera-dijo Yoruichi mientras se iba con su esposo.

Matsumoto no entendia, pero sabia que era algo respecto a Rukia.

-Matsumoto-san, conoces mejor a Rukia que yo y no se que deba hacer por lo que recurro a ti-dijo el pelinarnaja asustando un poco a la ojigris

-¿de que hablas Ichigo?-pregunto confusa

-Rukia esta embarazada ¿quiero saber como reaccionara ante la noticia?-pregunto el Kurosaki poniendo en Shock a Ranguiku.

-Dios-dijo ella llevándose las manos a la boca, realmente sorprendida- Pobrecita, la reacción que tendrá no lo se, pero te diré algo le dolerá mucho por que siempre quiso tener una familia feliz... tu entiendes. Y ese bebe no llega en el mejor momento pero créeme que para ella será bien recibido. Te pediré un favor Ichigo, eres su amigo y eres importante para ella aunque no lo parezca, no la dejes sola, te necesita- aquellas palabras estaban de más pues el pelinaranja no se apartaría del dalo de Rukia

-Bien, entonces me quedare y mañana vendrás temprano para verla-dijo el mientras se daba la media vuelta y regresaba al cuarto de Rukia. El se quedó dormido en aquel mueble, que cambio de dirección para poder ver directamente a Rukia, por lo que le permitió recostar su cabeza en la cama de la ojivioleta.

* * *

Unos ojos violaceos despertaban lentamente, encontrándose con un pelinaranja recostado en la orilla de aquella cama. Se diviso y portaba un bata de hospital, vio hacia todas direcciones y era obvio que no era su cuarto.

-Ichigo-dijo débilmente la ojivioleta. Cuando que el recién nombrado comenzara a despertarse y abrir sus ojos miel, que eran cubiertos por unas pequeñas ojeras esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al ver despierta a Rukia

-Veo que estas mejor-se limito a afirmar el pelinarnaja

-¿Que me paso?¿Te has quedado toda la noche?-ambas preguntas eran importantes para ella, aunque le emocionaba la respuesta obvia de la segunda, la pelinegra se sentía realmente sorprendida de que Ichigo se hubiera quedado vigilando la toda la noche.

-Pues lo que paso tiene que decírtelo Ishida, y si me quede cuidándote-respondió Ichigo dándole un vistazo a su reloj- No tarda en venir Matsumoto, en la madrugada vino acompañada de Urahara y Yoruichi, estaban muy preocupados-aquel anuncio conmovió a la pelinegra

-Gracias Ichigo-hablo bajito Rukia pero esas palabras llegaron a oídos del ojimiel

-No me las des, solo recuperate enana-dijo el poniendo su mano en la cabeza de la pelinegra y acariciándola lo que la despeino un poco.

-No esperé que fueras tan atento-dijo ella, y era verdad jamás pensó en aquello pero de cierta manera se sentía feliz al tenerlo ahí, cuidándola.

La pelinegra al estar con el ojimiel se sentía tan protegida, como si nada pudiera pasarle.

Se escucho alguien tocar la puerta del cuarto

-Pase-grito Ichigo era una enferme ron una bandeja de comida

-Señora, aquí traigo su desayuno-dijo la mujer mientras acomodaba la bandeja al lado de la cama de Rukia, al ver aquello los ojos de la pelinegra se iluminaron y su boca se hizo agua.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Rukia

-Provecho, señora-dijo aquella enfermera mientras salia del cuarto.

-Tengo tanta hambre que se me antojo la comida- se quejo Rukia dedicándole una mirada de deseo a su comida

-Es normal, estas...-se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de decir algo que no le correspondía- débil-completo con éxito

-debe ser eso-dijo sin mucha importancia la ojivioleta mientras comenzaba a desayunar. Ichigo se maldecía internamente

La pelinegra, termino el desayuno, bastante rápido lo malo fue que aun tenia hambre. Nuevamente se escucho toca la puerta

-Adelante-dijo Rukia

-Rukia que bueno que estas mejor-dijo Matsumoto quien entro y se le abalanzó a la pelienegra. No fue la única que había llegado, pues estaban Yoruichi y Masaki.

-Me siento orgulloso de ti Ichigo-dijo con una sonrisa Masaki- Es bueno ver que estas mejor Rukia-chan-

-gracias Masaki-san-respondió Rukia quien aun era abrazada por Matsumoto

-¿y como pasaron su primera noche juntos?-preguntó Yoruichi picaramente. Tanto la ojivioleta como el ojimiel se pusieron rojos al escuchar eso. Al ver aquella reacción no pudo contener la risa la pelimorado.

-Ichigo, ve a desayunar y lo que tengas que hacer, me quedaré con Rukia-dijo Matsumoto convencida de lo que decía. Ichigo al principio no sabia i aceptar la propuesta de la rubia hasta que intervino Rukia.

-Ve, me quedaré con Matsumoto, ten por seguro que no morire-dijo la ojivioleta intentando sonar graciosa

-Bien, pero cuando termine regresare-Ichigo era el sueño de cualquier mujer, incluyendo a Rukia. Era tan gentil y su preocupación hacia los demás lo hacia valer oro.

El pelinaranja, se despidió temporalmente de Rukia, también se fueron con el Yoruichi y Masaki dejando solo a Rangiku al cuidado de la pelinegra.

Matsumoto miraba a Rukia compadeciéndose de ella, sabia que cuando le dijeran que estaba embarazada sufriria.

-Ran-chan, cualquiera que te viera mirándome de esa manera, pensaría que tengo una enfermedad terminal-dijo Rukia seria

-Lo, siento. Es solo que no puedo evitarlo. No es normal verte enferma-dijo Matsumoto intentando ocultar la mentira

-Sabes, me sentí muy bien cuando desperte y vi a Ichigo-aquella confesión dejo perpleja a la ojigris, quien no penso que su amiga confesara consientemente que le ''agradaba'' Ichigo.

-Es un buen tipo y créeme que estaba más feliz que tu al haberse quedado a cuidarte-dijo sinceramente la rubia mirando los ojos de Rukia brillar al escuchar aquello

-deja de decir tonterias-Rukia estaba sonrojada.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió, era Ishida y venia a decirle los resultados a la Kuchiki.

-Buenos días, señorita Kuchiki es bueno ver que esta mejor-dijo amablemente el doctor.

-Buenos días ¿que es lo que tengo?-pregunto inocentemente la pelinegra, Matsumoto solo suspiro.

-Si, asi es. Pero me gustaría hablar con usted a solas-dijo Ishida causando incomodidad en la ojivioleta.

-Cualquier cosa que tenga que decirme puede hacerlo frente a Rangiku-anuncio necia la pelinegra,

-Bien, antes que nada debo decirle que le practicamos algunos exámenes y en los resultados revelaron algo que creo no esta enterada- la palabrería de Ishida estaba poniendo de nervios a Rukia.

-Dígame que tengo-exigió saber le ojivioleta

-Esta embarazada- soltó de golpe, Matsumoto solo estaba atenta a la reacción de su amiga. Quien dio un suspiro muy largo.

-¿podrían dejarme sola?-pregunto ella, al borde del llanto. La rubia solo suspiro y le concedió su deseo a su amiga, el doctor salio después de Matsumoto. Y una vez ambos afuera se escucho el fuerte llanto de la pelinegra.

Estaba abrumada,Sabia perfectamente quien era el padre de aquel bebe, pero ¿Como decírselo si ya no estaban juntos?. Se sentía como una tonta al no poder haberse dado cuenta antes y aun peor por haber bebido la noche anterior. Realmente quería llorar, pues no sabia que otra cosa hacer.


	7. Chapter 7

Matsumoto no pudo aguantar más al escuchar a su amiga en ese estado. Se dispuso a entrar. Cuando lo hizo se encontró a la pelinegra sentada en posición fetal mientras las lagrimas salían por sus intensos orbes violetas. Debajo de ellos había una coloración rojiza y estaba un poco hinchada, la nariz también estaba roja. Sintió una enorme necesidad de ir a abrazarla y dejándose llevar por sus impulsos lo hizo. La pelinegra acepto y correspondió el abrazo, aferrándose a las ropas de Matsumoto para continuar llorando.

-No llores Rukia, no tiene nada de malo, se que no te lo esperabas pero es un regalo. Ese pequeño bebe esta creciendo día a día y es tuyo y lo vas a querer tanto como el a ti ¿Por que lloras?-la rubia estaba preocupada por su amiga, aunque o entendía del todo su sufrimiento.

-No va a tener una familia y ¿que haré cuando me lo pregunte?.Por que no pienso decirle quien es su padre-explicaba la pelinegra intentando no flaquear ante las lagrimas.

-Aun falta mucho, disfruta a tu hijo desde ahora y no pienses ni te martirices tan pronto en ello Rukia, eres una mujer fuerte-la ojigris intensifico el abrazo. Alguien toco la puerta lo que hizo que ambas se separarán.

-Pase-grito Rukia mientras una enfermera entraba empujando uno de esos aparatos en los cuales se toman los ultrasonidos. Detrás de aquella mujer entraba una doctora. una mujer alta de cabello largo y negro amarrado en una coleta baja. Llevaba un gafete donde se leía el nombre de Yachiru Unohana.

-Bien señoritas, por fin conocerán al pequeño-dijo la doctora con una sonrisa sincera. Rukia estaba seria no sabia si corresponder la sonrisa, estaba bastante contrariada se sentía feliz y de eso no cabía la menor duda pero la abrumaban enormes situaciones en su cabeza que no la dejaban relajarse.

Ichigo llegó a la habitación y abrió la puerta poco a poco, Rukia le dedico una mirada que no pudo descifrar que era, tal vez un enorme nerviosismo o miedo.

-Pasa, Ichigo-dijo Matsumoto, Rukia solo desvió la mirada a aquel aparato que estaban a punto de poner en su vientre. Chillo al sentir el gel viscoso y frió que puso Unohona antes de pasar el escaner.

Ichigo se apresuro a entrar, Matsumoto mantenía sus manos tomadas a una de la pelinegra. El pelinaranja se mantuvo al lado de la pelinegra.

-Miren, ahí está- aquellas palabras de la doctora hicieron que los tres estuvieran pendientes de aquella pantalla. Rukia sentía curiosidad, y una vez que distinguió a aquella personita su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido. Realmente era emotivo para ella, una sonrisa se formo en ella y por alguna razón aquellos miedos que tenia desaparecieron.

-Felicidades Rukia-dijo Matsumoto al ver la sonrisa en su amiga

-Gracias Matsumoto-respondió la pelinegra sin apartar la vista del monitor.

-Serás una gran mamá enana-comento Ichigo que inconscientemente llevo su mano al cabello de la pelinegra y con delicadeza la despeino un poco.

-Al parecer creo que es una niña, pero no les aseguro nada-dijo Unohana

-Es hermosa-dijo Rukia llena de felicidad, realmente se había imaginado ella acompañada de una pequeña.

Mientras la doctora imprimía algunas capturas para la futura mamá, Rukia estaba pensando en nombres para niñas.

-Rukia, eres la mujer más voluble que conozco-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Es normal cambiar rápidamente de humor por las hormonas- comento Ichigo

-Espero que tengas paciencia y es bueno que lo sepas. Trata de apoyarla en todo y no la hagas enojar-Unohana se refirió a Ichigo con el comentario por que pensó que el era el padre.

-A no yo..-trato de aclarar la situación pero la mirada de Matumoto lo impidió

-Bueno Rukia-san, vendré a verte pronto con vitaminas y algunos formularios para ver cual es la más indicada para ti-dijo la doctora mientras salia del cuarto.

-Oye y ¿Cuando le dirás a Yoruichi que estas embarazada?-pregunto la ojigris

-¿Que esta que?-La susodicha estaba con una mano en la manija, apenas estaba entrando - ¿Como pudieron?-pregunto la pelimorado sin quitarle la vista al pelinaranja y a Rukia

-No es mio-se limito de decir Ichigo, causando incomodidad en la piel morena.

-antes de que me digas por que no te dije, es por que me enteré apenas hoy- dijo serena Rukia

-Bueno me alegra que tu ''enfermedad'' no sea nada grave-dijo la ojidorado.

* * *

Rukia fue dada de alta en cuatro días. Cuando salio su panza había crecido lo que no en cuatro meses. Ya se comenzaba a notar. La pelinegra se encontraba en casa de Masaki, pues se ofreció a hacer una comida saludable para celebrar que había salido del hospital y la buena nueva del bebe.

-No puedo creerlo, esta niña sera enorme-se quejo Rukia

-Aun te falta algo, y no se nota ''tanto''-dijo Ichigo haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra

-gracias, me das ánimos-dijo con ironía la pelinegra.

-¿Has pensado en algún nombre?-pregunto el pelinaranja

-Si, creo que Takumi Kuchiki suena bien-dijo ella siendo interrumpida por Isshin.

-Disculpa que me meta Rukia-chan pero ¿No sonaría mejor Takumi Kurosaki?-pregunto el hombre haciendo Sonrojar a Ichigo

-Maldito viejo loco, deja de decirle tonterías a Rukia-grito el ojimiel, Rukia por su parte no pudo tener un ataque de risa.

-Me da gusto verte tan feliz Rukia-san-dijo Masaki alegremente.

-Oye Rukia pero ¿no crees que el nombre Takumi es un poco duro para una niña?-pregunto Ichigo

-No. Es un bonito nombre para ella y creo que estará feliz con el-dijo Rukia feliz


	8. Chapter 8

-Realmente Takumi-chan ha crecido ,mucho-dijo Yoruichi refiriéndose a la panza de Rukia y era obvio que un embarazo de seis meses era evidente.

-Lo, se. Estoy enorme-dijo la pelinegra,una semana atrás Rukia había hablado con su hermano y le había dado aquella noticia...

Flash back

_Rukia estaba marcando por teléfono a Byakuya. Estaba lista para decirle que estaba embarazada. Su corazón estaba realmente acelerado pues no sabia como reaccionaria el pelinegro. _

_-Bueno-contesto el teléfono_

_-Nii-sama soy Rukia-dijo la ojivioleta un poco tímida_

_-¿Como estas?-preguntó el _

_-Bien, Nii-sama quiero decirte algo. Y tal vez debí hacerlo antes- suspiro largamente- Y sé que probablemente pienses que soy irresponsable pero estoy embarazada. Lo estaba antes de divorciarme pero no me di cuenta hasta hace dos meses y-Rukia fue interrumpida por su hermano_

_-No importa eso, tu seras una buena madre, me alegra el hecho de que ese niño no tendrá el apellido Shiba. Y Rukia no te preocupes-esas palabras aunque parecían frías Rukia sabia que eran especiales. _

_-Gracias Nii-sama-dijo la pelinegra mientras colgaba el teléfono._

Fin del flash black

-Rukia ¿Hoy iras a ver a Unohana verdad?-pregunto la mujer de ojos dorados

-Si, me acompañará Ichigo y luego iremos a ver la cuna para enviarla a ...-estaba a punto de decir su casa, pero recordó que a esa casa no quería regresar, y no quería vivir con su hermano. Yoruichi era una mujer demasiado intuitiva.

-Quédate más tiempo aquí. No puedes viajar hasta que tu hija nazca y lo sabes. Y como te pudiste dar cuenta si no estuvieran ni Matsumoto ni tu no tendría nada que hacer- realmente se había acostumbrado a tener a ambas en su casa.

Se escucho el timbre.

-Es Ichigo-dijo Rukia mientras iba a abrir, Yoruichi solo la miraba, en la manera en que abria y se le iluminaban los ojos violáceos al ver al el pelinaranja que también parecía cambiarle el semblante al ver a Rukia.

-¿Estas lista?-pregunto el pelinaranja a la pequeña ojivioleta

-Si, vamos-dijo ella mientras salia- Yoruichi ya me voy-dijo la joven regresándose

-Si adiós-respondió ella - ¿Cuando se darán cuenta realmente?-se pregunto con cierto fastidio.

-¿De que hablas?-Pregunto Matsumoto quien salia de la cocina

-De Ichigo y Rukia-la respuesta era tan obvia como la pregunta

-Ellos, si ya me di por vencida. Ichigo sabrá que realmente la quiere cuando Byakuya quiera llevarse a su hermana a Tokio- el comentario hizo que la ojidorado viera a la rubia con molestia.

-No va a pasar eso, Rukia no puede viajar ahora, eso tendrá que ser después de que nazca su hija. Recuerda su embarazo es algo delicado- realmente a Yoruichi no le agradaba la idea de que Byakuya se llevara a Rukia. En realidad a la piel morena no le agradaba la forma de pensar del Kuchiki, hacia siempre las cosas difíciles pensando que tenia que seguir estrictamente las reglas. La estresaba.

* * *

Ichigo manejaba la camioneta de Rukia, ya que ella iba en el asiento trasero por seguridad. El se haba vuelto algo así como su guardián. Estaba al pendiente de ella, la ayudaba en todo.

-Gracias Ichigo-dijo la mujer sacando al pelinaranja de sus pensamientos pues estaba manejando.

-No me las des, aunque no se exactamente por que-el esbozo una sincera sonrisa, realmente desde que la ''enana'' llegó a a el le había dado un giro a su vida. el se preocupaba por la ojivioleta.

-No se exactamente por que te las doy, por que son muchas cosas las cuales tengo que agradecerte a ti y a tu familia- la pelinegra estaba feliz, y comprendió que el recuerdo de Kaien ya no la lastimaba. Era como haberse liberado de una maldición.

-Llegamos-dijo el pelinaranja mientras estacionaba la camioneta. Luego de eso el salio y abrió la puerta para que Rukia bajara. Ambos entraron a la clínica donde rápidamente los hicieron pasar al consultorio de Unohana.

-Me da gusto verlos-dijo Unohana con una sonrisa- Hoy veremos si se deja ver mejor la pequeña. Rukia ¿has tomado todas las vitaminas?-pregunto la mujer

-Si, todas-le pelinegra caminaba a acostarse en una cama donde al lado estaba el aparato de ultrasonido- Ha crecido mucho-dijo la embarazada

-Dentro de un mes y medio crecerá más rápido. ¿Has tenido mareos o antojos?-pregunto la doctora calidamente.

-Si he tenido mucho de ambos-contesto Rukia mientras se sentaba. El sonido de un celular invadio la tranquilidad del consultorio, Rukia se dio cuenta que era el suyo y se apresuro a contestar.

La llamada no duro mucho pero si lo suficiente para dejar a Rukia bastante seria y preocupada cosa que noto Ichigo inmediatamente.

-¿Que te pasa Rukia?-pregunto preocupado el pelinaranja.

-Nii-sama dijo que Hisana-nee-san esta en el hospital y aún no saben el por que-dijo la pelinegra angustiada

-No te debes preocupar de esa manera, tu debes estar tranquila por la bebe-interrumpió Unohana

-Lo se,pero es inevitable permanecer despreocupada en un momento a si ¿habría la posibilidad de que pueda Viajar a Tokio?-pregunto la pelinegra serena, esperando una negativa de la doctora, que estaba bastante pensativa ante la pregunta, por su parte Ichigo solo suspiro.

-Al parecer tu embarazo va muy bien, por es mejor ir en auto, es menos probable que se suba o baje tu presión que si vas en avión. Y sobre todo no seras tú quien maneje-Unohana explicaba las precauciones que debería de tomar Rukia en caso de viajar.

En el trayecto de regreso a casa de Yoruichi ambos permanecían en silencio, hasta que la ojivioleta lo rompió con una pregunta.

-¿Me acompañarías a Tokio?- pregunto ella sin dejar de ver por la ventana.

-Si-respondió secamente el pelinaranja

-No pensé que regresaría tan pronto a haya pero quiero saber como esta mi nee-san-se le notaba la aflicción a Rukia en la manera en la que hablaba

-No te preocupes todo estará bien, si quieres has tu maleta de una vez para que podamos irnos lo más pronto posible- esas palabras dejaron a Rukia sin habla y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir. El ojimiel, al verla orillo la camioneta, por que no entendía el porque del llanto.

-Gracias Ichigo-dijo Rukia con lagrimas en los ojos- realmente eres muy importante para mi, cuando supe de Takumi-chan me puse mal por que me sentía sola pero no era así, por que tu has estado apoyándome en todo- El pelinaranja se quito el cinturón de seguridad y le dedico un fuerte abrazo a la ojivioleta. El abraso estaba lleno de ternura pues Rukia no nunca le había dicho algo así.

-No me des las gracias Rukia, tanto tu como Takumi son muy importantes para mi-dijo el intensificando el abrazo, Rukia solo se derritió en lo brazos de Ichigo.


	9. Chapter 9

El pelinaranja condujo hacia Tokio, lo hizo tan precavidamente como pudo. Ya que en esa camioneta iban dos personas muy importantes para el. Rukia durmió la mayoría del trayecto e Ichigo estuvo al pendiente de ella en todo momento. Una vez que llegaron a aquella cuidad Rukia se hospedo en un hotel de su familia, Ichigo hizo lo mismo. Las habitaciones en las que estaban eran vecinas.

Rukia había decidido quedarse ahí, por que no quería regresar a su antigua casa, aquella que compartía con el Shiba. Después de acomodarse en sus respectivas habitaciones ambos se dirigieron al hospital donde se encontraba Hisana.

Al llegar vieron Byakuya sentado en la sala de espera, sin perder la frialdad de su rostro aunque se le veía angustia en los ojos, Rukia no dudo en acelerar el paso para alcanzar a su hermano, a pesar de su panza caminaba lo más rápido que podía seguida de Ichigo.

-Nii-sama-dijo la pelinegra una vez frente a su hermano-¿Como esta Hisana?-pregunto con angustia la pequeña mujer embarazada.

-Rukia, no esta bien, tiene tuberculosis-. Al escuchar la noticia a la ojivioleta se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas- No puedes entrar a verla-ordeno Byakuya.

Ichigo solo puso una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica, haciendo que se estabilizara un poco. Byakuya le dedico una mirada un poco desconcertada al chico de cabellera naranja. Al ver aquello Rukia los presento.

-Nii-sama el el Ichigo Kurosaki-hablo la ojiivioleta- El es ...-intentaba explica quien era Ichigo pero realmente no pudo, Byakuya pudo observar el parecido que guardaba el ojimiel con Kaien.

-Espero que no cometas una nueva tontería Rukia-dijo el pelinegro sin dejar de mirar al pelinaranja.

-No se el por que lo digas pero créeme que Rukia no es de las que cometan tonterías-defendió Ichigo con algo de enojo

-Ichigo, por favor-intento Rukia persuadir de que se calmara, no era momento ni lugar para algo así.

-Rukia ve a descansar, te marcaré cuando sepa algo de Hisana-ordenó el pelinegro

-Pero.. yo quiero quedarme..-Rukia no pudo terminar su objeción

-Hazle caso, no es bueno que te encuentres estresada por algo así no sera bueno para ti, y recuerda que prometiste que no dejarías que algo te alterará- Ichigo mostró nuevamente su preocupación y la dedicación hacia Rukia, eso causo algo de sorpresa en el pelinegro.

-Quiero estar con ella-dijo la pelinegra muy despacio, casi como un suspiro, se sentía mal pro no poder decirle tantas cosas a Hisana. Se sentía frustrada por no poder hacer nada productivo pero no solo pensaba en su Nee-san si no en su hija, no podía exponerla a algo tan contagioso.

-Rukia, regresa al hotel-dijo cortante Byakuya

-Si Nii-sama, te veo luego-Rukia se despidió de su hermano, Ichigo no hablo, trato de permanecer lo más ajeno posible.

Cando salieron del hospital la pelinegra iba afligida, no hablo de camino al hotel. En el restaurante del hotel a la hora de comer Rukia dejó la comida intacta. Ichigo solo permaneció callado observándola, no sabia que decirle para hacerla sentir mejor excepto guardar silencio.

-Ichigo, estoy bien-dijo la ojivioleta al ver la manera en que Ichigo la observaba.

-No es cierto-se limitó a decir mientras se levantaba- Voy a mi habitación, no puedo seguir viéndote así Rukia-se lamento el pelinaranja mientras se retiraba. La pelinegra solo lo observaba desaparecer en la puerta del restaurante.

Pasaron tres días, Rukia ya no podía permanecer dentro del hotel, se sentía enjaulada. Obligó a Ichigo a que la acompañara a comprar ropa para bebe, eso le serviría para distraerse, ya que tampoco la dejaban ir al hospital a ver como estaba Hisana, eso por orden de Byakuya.

A si que ambos fueron a una tienda donde vendían artículos para bebes. Rukia no dejaba de ver ropita que tuviera conejos.

-¿No puedes ver otra cosa que ne sean conejos?-pregunto Ichigo un poco harto

-No-respondio secamente la ojivioleta quien seguia viendo ropa, hasta que deposito la vista el final del pasillo, era una cuna con muchos conejos. Caimino lo más rapido que pudo hasta estar frente a ella.

-Es hermosa-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Claro que lo es-dijo una mujer al lado de Rukia, lo que sorprendio a la pelinegra. La mujer era más alta que la ojivioleta, y tenia ojos oscuros al igual que su cabello. Era delgada y muy femenina, sonreía amablemente.

-Es bueno ver que alguien comparte mis gustos-dijo Rukia con una sonrisa, la mujer miiró la barriga de la pequeña pelinegra asombrada

-Es enorme ¿Cuantos meses tienes?-preguntó la mujer

-Seis meses-dijo Rukia con una sonrisa, al sentir que Takumi se estaba moviendo.

-Rukia, ¿que haces?-pregunto el pelinaranja detrás de ella.

-Lo siento, estaba platicando-respondo la pelinegra

-Tienes mucha suerte, tienes una esposa muy linda y creo que su bebe también lo será-las palabras de la mujer hicieron sentir mal a Ichigo por que por más que le hubiera encantado que lo que la mujer decía fuera verdad no lo era.

Una voz masculina hizo que tanto aquella mujer como Rukia voltearan. La ojivioleta sentia que su corazón se salia.

-Mmiyako ¿Cual crees que se vea mejor el azul o el morado?-dijo un hombre de ojos verdes agua, muy parecido a Ichigo excepto por la diferencia del color de cabello. Al ver a la pelinegra se quedó petrificado, y una expresión algo extraña se formo en su rostro.

-Kai..en-dijo Rukia bastante sorprendida

-Rukia.. ¿Como estas?-saludo el, pero su vista fue a dar a la enorme panza de la ojivioleta.

-Embarazada-dijo ella, sin saber lo que había respondido, estaba algo desorientada.

-Si eso veo-dijo Kaien observando al pelinaranja que estaba parado detrás de Rukia y se hizo notar ya que puso una mano en el hombro de la ojivioleta.

Un aura algo estresante acompañada de un silencio incomodo se hizo notar.

-Rukia necesitamos ir con Baykuya-dijo el pelinaranja serio sin dejar de observar a Kaien, Ichigo estaba frunciendo el ceño inconscientemente. La pelinegra comprendió que era hora de irse.

-Fue bueno verte-dijo Rukia mientras se daba la media vuelta y caminaba a la par de Ichigo. Ella tomo la mano del chico y la apretó tanto como pudo. Sentía su corazón explotar. Una vez en la camioneta Rukia se hecho a llorar. Ichigo esta vez no pudo solo mirarla, el se sentó a su lado y tomo su rostro entre su manos, con su dedo indice limpio las cristalinas lagrimas.

-No llores, ya no. No estas sola. Yo quiero estar contigo-dijo el pelinarnaja mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de Rukia.

Rukia no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos, se sentía tan atrapada como aquella vez que lo conoció y recordó cuando pensó que era idéntico a Kaien.

-Solo hay un Ichigo-dijo ella en voz alta, sabia que el pelinaranja no entendería, pero se dio cuenta que conoce más a Ichigo de lo que imagino.


	10. Chapter 10

Hisana regresaba a casa, había sido dada de alta por los doctores con la condición de que siguiera estrictamente los mandatos e estos. La casa Kuchiki había sido esterilizada hasta el ultimo rincón y el cuarto en donde ella estaría estaba completamente limpio. Byakuya, estaba al lado de su esposa en todo momento.

Rukia quien iba llegando a la casa de su hermano acompañada de Ichigo, quien en ningún momento se había apartado de ella. Una mucama abrió la puerta para que ambos entraran. La pelinegra caminaba delante del ojimiel, quien observaba con detalle aquella enorme y lujosa casa.

-Siéntate Ichigo, esperaremos a que Nii-sama baje-ordeno sutilmente Rukia mientras tomaba asiento en la sala de madera blanca, los cojines eran de un hermoso azul pálido.

Unos pasos bajando la escalera se hicieron escuchar, Era Byakuya con su mismo semblante frió y sereno, sus ojos nuevamente se centraron en el pelinaranja que estaba sentado en su sala al lado de su hermana.

-Nii-sama me siento más tranquila al saber que Hisana-neesan esta bien-dijo Rukia con una sonrisa

-Es bueno ver que también te encuentras bien-dijo el pelinegro quien se dirigía a donde estaba la ojivioleta

-Si, Nii-sama vendrá Yoruichi, para ver como se encuentra..-no pudo terminar de hablar por el gesto de molestia que hizo Byakuya.

-¿Cuando se supone que llegará?-pregunto con algo de molestia en su voz.

-Dentro de poco, vino en avión y ya se dirige para aquí-informo Rukia. Sabia que estaba siendo un poco grosera con Ichigo pero no era capaz de enfrentar a Byakuya.

El celular del Kuchiki sonó y contesto rápidamente, se levanto de la sala y camino a un lugar algo apartado. Mientras el pelinaranja suspiraba.

-Siento que hayas tenido que venir, sabia que iba a ser incomodo para ti-dijo Rukia bastante comprensible

-Si bueno, no es como si a mi me agradara que alguien se acerque a mis hermanas-dijo el pelinaranja, pero algo salio mal. Rukia frunció el ceño y se levanto muy rapido, parecía muy molesta

-¿Tienes hermanas?-pregunto indignada- ¿Como es que no lo se? ¿Por que nadie me lo dijo?-los ojos violeta de la chica mostraban enojo, Ichigo estaba confundido por la reacción tan inesperada de la chica.

-Rukia cálmate, no es para tanto. Si no lo había dicho es por que..-la pelinegra no dejo continuar a Ichigo.

-Sabes no me importa, Me voy-grito la pelinegra dirigiéndose a la cocina de aquella casa. EL ojimiel estaba confundido si no le habia dicho nada es por que a sus padres les causaba una profunda trizteza no tener a sus hijas menlores con ellos.

El pelinegro camino nuevamente a la sala encontrando a Ichigo solo, lo que lo desconcerto.

-¿Donde esta Rukia?-pregunto fríamente

-no le se, se dirigió hacia allí-respondió el pelinaranja señalando al lugar donde se había ido la enojada ojivioleta.

El sonido del timbre de aquella casa hizo correr a la sirvienta a abrir. Yoruichi entraba a aquella casa tan naturalmente como si hubiera llegado a la suya, respiro profundamente.

-El mismo olor de siempre-dijo con una sonrisa-Hola Ichigo que bueno verte, hola byakuya-boy ¿Como esta Hisana?-pregunto con su voz algo burlona la cual sabia que molestaba al pelinegro.

-Esta mejor-dijo dándose la media vuelta para nuevamente irse.

-¿Donde está Rukia?-pregunto la pelimorado volteando a ver a todos lados

-No lo se-respondió secamente ichigo mientras se encogía de hombros, cosa que sorprendió a la ojidorado.

-¿Como que no sabes? Ichigo ¿Están enojados verdad?-pregunto con sospecha Yoruichi

-No, yo no estoy enojado pero ella si. Solo por que no le había comentado sobre Yuzu y Karin-explico el chico serio, al parecer si estaba molesto

Una risilla se escapo de Yoruichi

-Es normal, Rukia es un poco sentida con las personas que quiere y les tiene confianza. Aparte de que es normal los cambios repentinos de humor en una embarazada-explico con cierta ternura la pelimorado

Mientras en la cocina de aquella casa Rukia estaba sirviendo un vaso de agua, estaba inmersa observando el cristalino liquido hasta que el llamado de su hermano la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Rukia quiero hablar contigo-dijo el pelinegro con decisión, la ojivioleta sabia que debía de tratarse de un tema importante.

-¿Que es lo que pasa Nii-sama?- sentía un poco de nervio al tener una conversación así con el.

-Ya que estas en Tokyo creo que es mejor que ya no regreses a Karakura. Puedes quedarte aquí y buscaremos a los mejores médicos para que te atiendan, seria bueno que estés con Hisana y conmigo- las palabras de su hermano la tomaron por sorpresa

-Per..Pero Nii-sama todas mis cosas están con Yoruichi y..-en su mente cruzo la imagen de Ichigo

-No importa las mandaré a traer lo más pronto posible. A menos que algo te mantenga atada a ese lugar-Byakuya veía seriamente a Rukia la cual por un momento le sostuvo la mirada para luego bajarla y suspirar.

-No, Nii-sama-fue lo que pudo salir de la boca de Rukia

-Bien entonces ve a decirle al chico que puede irse-dijo tajante el pelinegro para luego continuar su camino a la sala.

La ojivioleta no sabia como decirle a Ichigo que tendría que regresar a Karakura sin ella. Nuevamente un suspiro se escucho.

-¿Que te dijo Byakuya?-pregunto seria la pelimorada.

Al principio se sintio insegura de hablar, pero Yoruichi sabría ayudarla.

-Quiere que me quede, y que ya no regrese a Karakura-soltó la pelinegra con angustia

-¿Y tu quieres quedarte?-pregunto la ojidorado

-No lo se-dijo con sinceridad la pelinegra

-Si no lo sabes, entonces no hagas esperar a Ichigo-regaño molesta Yoruichi a Rukia- No pensé que te dejaras llevar por tu hermano- la pelimorado camino tan rápido para salir de la cocina, iba en busca del pelinegro. A cada paso se escuchaban sus pisadas fuertes. Caminó rápidamente al jardín donde encontró al pelinegro hablando por teléfono.


End file.
